


Do The Stars Gaze Back?

by yoshiky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Possessed!Shiro, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiky/pseuds/yoshiky
Summary: Shiro被拥有自我意识的Atlas附身了。





	Do The Stars Gaze Back?

 

 

Keith早该知道这不是一个好主意。

Atlas舰长协同Voltron黑、蓝骑士作为代表前往Galra军阀集团的基地进行面对面谈判，并为Pidge黑进敌人信息网核心制造机会？他当时怎么会同意这个见鬼的计划的。

他们被摆了一道，所谓的合作谈判每一个环节都是被设计好的，目标对象事实上是Galra斗技场的出资人之一并且另有所图。Keith猜测他甚至收买了地球军的内部人员，在他们的通讯线路上做了手脚。同时潜入基地的Pidge三人很可能也落入了陷阱。

 

一开始他们仍试图杀出重围，但在Allura被两名受过专门训练的雇佣兵压制，而Shiro被某种高能量武器击中倒下之后，Keith不得不缴械投降。

 

“Well, Well. Voltron的黑骑士与蓝骑士，欢迎来到斗技场。” 他们的目标之一，现在被证实是Galra斗技场的头号庄家——名字叫做Skunk还是Skank什么的之前Keith没注意听——穿过他的众多保镖和雇佣兵，走到躺在地上一动不动的Shiro身边。

“然后看看这是谁。”高大的Galra军阀徒手抓起银发人的脖子，兴致盎然地审视他的脸。“啧啧，这不是我们的老朋友，大名鼎鼎的Champion吗。之前你让我亏了不小的数目，这次就让你十倍奉还。”

“拿开你的脏手！”Keith咆哮，但立刻被身旁的雇佣兵钳制，动弹不得。他所在的角度看不到Shiro的表情，但对方任由摆布的肢体语言证明情况并不乐观。

Galra军官挑眉，“这可有些无礼了，黑骑士。作为新的投资项目，我原本还打算好好招待你们呢。”他把Shiro扔给一旁的雇佣兵：“把他们关起来。别弄死了，我要这些虫子能随时参赛。”

 

Keith看向Allura，她身旁的佣兵试图拽她的手臂，被她甩开了。落进这个见鬼的军阀手里是他们失策，但这个傲慢自大的Galra人没在第一时间限制他们的自由，并且亲自现身在这里，给他们留下了反击的机会。Altea公主左手捂住受伤的肩膀缓慢直起身体，然后朝Keith使了一个眼色。

收到信号Keith迅速撞向身后佣兵，夺过对方的武器击倒Allura右手边的敌人。确信公主能放倒另一人，黑发青年转身朝敌人首领与Shiro所在的方向冲过去。

“抓住他！”

被复数的冲击枪锁定，Keith咬牙，他就知道事情会变得血腥。往好处想，至少Pidge不在现场——

 

在所有人的注意都被他吸引的同时，Shiro突然支起身体，聚集在他义肢上的能量球散发出蓝光，伴随嗡声鸣猛然炸开，冲击波以他为中心扩散直接击中半径数十米内所有人——距离最近的几名雇佣兵被强烈的冲力震飞，而敌军手上的武器在纷纷短路爆炸。Keith手上的也一并失去了动力，他惊呼一声扔掉了枪。

视力从强光造成的短暂失明中恢复过来后，他看向Shiro的方向，银发人已经用右手挟持比自己高大一圈的Grlra军官，迫使四周的雇佣兵停下动作。

“放了我们的人，Skoog。你的卫星已经被包围了。”Shiro冷冷道。像是为了证实他的言论，会议厅的警突然响起，大屏幕上显示防御罩失效，地表设施被地球军舰队从各个方位锁定。

 

确认那名Galra军官——原来这家伙的名字是Skoog，oops——被己方士兵押进囚舱，Allura也得到医疗援助，Keith走向站在大厅中央的银发指挥官。

成功脱险的喜悦之余黑发青年感到有些疑惑，他搭上好友的肩膀：“嘿，Shiro，刚才真有你的，你是怎么——”

突然而来的强烈违和感令Keith愣住。只见对方转过身，散发浅蓝色光芒的双眼看向他。

 

“我们并不是Takashi Shirogane，黑骑士。”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“……所以，你利用Shiro的义肢上的能量核心作为通道，依凭在他的身上，并制造了刚才的脉冲炸弹救了我们。”

“是的，Allura公主殿下。为了等待最佳时机我们没有在第一时间援助您，对此深感歉意。”Shiro——或者说Atlas，朝Allura欠了欠身，但平板表情让人读不出他的真实态度。

Allura只是点点头，还没能从冲击性的事实中恢复过来。战舰的意识附身到它们的指挥官身上，即便对于她来说也是前所未闻的。

“那么现在Shiro在哪？”Keith甚至没有试图掩藏自己的语气不善，他现在只关心一个问题。

“他正在休息。Galra的武器损伤了他的神经系统，为了制造刚才的攻击，他又消耗了大量精神力。”Atlas平静地回答。

“我们可以让他进入休眠仓？”Pidge提议道，“这也许能加快他的恢复？”

“不需要。他体内的元素能量可以帮助他修复精神与肉体。”

“我们怎么确定不是你挟持了Shiro？鉴于你现在占据了他的身体。”Keith戒备地问道。黑发青年眉头紧皱，显然没有被Atlas的解释说服，似曾相识的场景和某些不愿提起的回忆浮现，令他异常烦躁。

“冷静一点Keith，我不觉得它会伤害Shiro？Atlas是我爸建造的，而它的核心来自狮堡的结晶……”Pidge试图缓解一触即发的气氛，但她自己都没被这些理由说服。

“不，那是完全有可能的，”Hunk喃喃道，“它如果能操纵Shiro的身体，那么自然也可以对他的大脑造成影响——改动记忆，影响他的感官或者运动神经，毕竟现在它就在Shiro的大脑里。”

“把控制权还给Shiro，现在。”Keith提高了音量，站到Atlas与其他队员之间。如果是Shiro本人也许会选择信任这个自称战舰意识体的不明“生”物，但Keith会用他自己的方式：“这并不是在协商。如果你敢伤害他，我保证我会毁掉你的核心。”

 

Atlas抬起头直视年轻的Voltron领袖，那依旧是Shiro外貌，但缺少温度的眼神昭示着灵魂的截然不同——这绝非Keith熟知的那个人。

银发人没有被明显的威胁语气动摇，他冷静地开口：“我们理解你的顾虑，黑骑士。但请相信并非只有你想要确保Takashi Shirogane的安全，我们也有相同的愿望。这个人类与我们建立了紧密的联系，我们愿意避免让他受到任何伤害。”

机械义肢末端的蓝色光芒映照在他苍白的面容上，产生一种奇异的威严感。这一刻站在骑士们眼前的并非人类，而是某种庞大并且古老的智慧与能量的集合体。

 

“但Shiro从未跟我们提起这种事。我们无法确认你的说法。”Allura犹豫道。Shiro手臂内的能量源是她安装上去的，这种的状况的发生有一部分是她的责任。

“我们现在‘存在’这里就是证明。这具身体曾被改造得更易于精神能量依附，为了防止那样的事件再次发生，Takashi Shirogane进行过大量的精神力训练。如果他不信任我们，我们就无法控制这具身躯。”

“防止那样的事件……你是指Shiro……的克隆攻击我们所有人，劫持Lotor那一次吗。”Lance恍然道。

“是的。我们的指挥官比任何人都关心你们的安危，而我们尊重他的意志。”Atlas回答，然后转向Keith。“这样的解释是否能取得你的理解，黑骑士？”

 

两人对视片刻，黑发青年紧绷的肩膀最终垮了一些。他移开视线，仿佛与那双闪烁着浅蓝色光芒的眼睛对视会灼伤自己的。为了保护同伴将自己身体作为战舰AI载体，听起来太像是Shiro会干出来的事了。

“无论如何，尽快治好他。” Keith生硬地说。

“深感赞同。指挥官现在十分安全，一旦他的意识苏醒，我们会立即归还身体的控制权。”

 

 

“呃，Atlas？ 我能问你意识依凭是怎么实现的吗？”

身体检查确认了Shiro的各项指标都在正常水平，Pidge首先打破检查室内的沉默，好奇与探究向来是她的本能：“一艘战舰拥有自我意识足够超现实了，但考虑我们驾驶着拥有自我意识的狮子——anyway，为什么你能依附在Shiro身上？还是说所有Altea人工智能都有附身能力？”

一旁的Lance听到这里打了一个非常明显的激灵。“你——你指狮子们也能附身？虽然我和小红情同兄弟，但这有些渗人了吧。”

“我们认为答案是否定的。Altea科技赋予机械自我意识，但我们本身并没有干预其他个体行动的能力。”

所有人的表情都放松了一些。

“我们理解有机生命体对自主的渴望，但Takashi Shirogane是一个特例，他能毫无保留地交出自己的所有存在。在你们即将遭袭击的时刻，强烈的保护愿望震撼了我们，驱使我们进入他的精神领域，按照他的意志行动。” Atlas说，完全不在意自己投下了一个重磅炸弹。

“……这真是太惊人了。我们也许能够与狮子交流，但完全信任这些机械……”Allura轻声说，神情既震惊又懊悔：“他……我想即便前代骑士中也没有谁能够做到完全舍弃自我这一点。”

“您的猜测是正确的，公主殿下。但这并非我们首次成功依凭在Takashi Shirogane身上了。”

“什么？！”Voltron的机师们惊讶地面面相觑。

“第一次是在你们与来自Altea的机体战斗并被吸尽能量的时候。”Atlas面不改色地继续道，“只有很短暂的一瞬间：无法协助你们的恐慌令他几乎陷入绝望，我们赋予他可能性，他毫不犹豫地回应了我们。”

 

之后的事情大家都很清楚，Atlas变化了形态，成功掩护Voltron并给予他们反击的机会。

“Wow，这实在太酷了。”Hunk露出钦佩的笑容，“他居然没打算告诉我们？我打赌在黑狮的意识世界里呆了一年让Shiro成为了精神力专家——额，你控制他的身体时候，他能听到我们的议论吗？”

“在附身期间我们意识原本是共存的，但现在他更需要休息，所以他并不会听到。”

“你说你与Shiro建立了紧密的联系，这和我们与狮子之间的联系一样吗？”Pidge问道。

“你们与狮子有着独一无二的联系，它让你们每一个人具备完全不同的能力。”Atlas然后他看向短发女孩，“但这并非你真正想要了解的答案对吗，我们的制造者的后代。”

Pidge睁大了眼睛，一半是因为称呼，另一半是因为对方的洞察力。这种鼓励的谈话方式令她一瞬间以为自己是在与Shiro本人对话。“你说的没错，我想知道的是，shiro能做到的事我们也能做到吗？假设骑士能与狮子进行精神交换，大幅提升双方的作战能力是有可能的吗？”

“为什么需要这么做？”Allura有些不满，“我父亲创造狮子的目的并非单独作战，我们可以组成Voltron。”

“Well，但Voltron确实被Altea的新型机体击败了。”Keith耸肩。

“正如Keith所说，敌人的能力在不断进化，我们不能总是停滞不前，我们需要更强大攻击力与更灵活的战术。”

“但你们都见到了Lotor的下场。我父亲将Voltron设计成需要五人操作是有原因的，我们需要的是团队合作，而不是一味追求力量！”

“我并不是那个意思！”Pidge提高声调，“我只是不想每次都看着Shiro一个人担起保护者的工作，给我们收拾烂摊子或者为我们操心。如果我们一开始就能解决问题，他也没必要承担风险让Atlas附身了不是吗？”

 

所有人都沉默了。

 

“……Pidge，你是对的，我被自己的观念束缚了。”Allura露出一个歉意的微笑。

“重新考虑，”Lance搭上Hunk的肩膀，“或许和小红来点深度交流也不是什么坏事。”

“我们可以等他恢复之后再商量风险分担的问题，我站在你这边。”Keith温和地说，拍了拍Pidge的肩膀，少女回以一个得胜的笑容。

“但现在有更重要的事等待我们解决。”黑发青年挺直背脊，表情严肃：“我们现在抓获了Skoog，所以计划还没有完全失败。审讯交给Allura，做你能做的，我们必须从他嘴里挖出剩下的目标。”言外之意这家伙是斗技场老板，手段没必要太过温柔。银发公主了然地点头。

“Pidge与Hunk负责处理收集到的数据，在我们返回之前我要一个清晰的反击策略。然后Lance——”

“你们的神枪手随时待命~”红骑士露出一个坏笑。

“做好准备，30分钟后在机库和我碰面，我们还有些收尾工作。”

“了解，老大！”

 

任务分配完毕后，Keith转向一言不发站在旁边观察着一切的银发人：“我带你回寝室休息，在此之前我们需要谈谈。”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“指挥官或许不会认为让Allura公主面对Skoog中将是个合适选择。”两人走进休息室后Atlas首先打破了沉默。

“你说得没错。但我相信她的能力，如果我们之中有谁能让Skoog正确认识到利害关系，那么就是她了。”Keith回答，“并且，我不会让那家伙再接近Shiro半步。”

“我们尊重你的决定，黑骑士。”Atlas看着黑发青年，蓝色的眼睛闪烁着微光：“我们猜测你想要谈论的是计划失败的原因，对吗？”

Keith不由得挑眉，没料到对方会直奔主题。“这样谈话就变得容易了。我只要名字，是谁将我们的情报泄露给Galra。”

“指挥官并不赞同让你去处理这件事。”

“Shiro知道我们舰队之中有内鬼的事了？”Keith皱眉，若是这样，Shiro为什么没有第一时间终止任务？如果预料到危险，他为什么没有与Keith商量对策？

“不，指挥官并不知道背叛者的行动。”Atlas如实回答，“任务开始之前他确实对此有所顾虑，我们一致认为让BOM去调查最为合理，但他否定了这个选择。指挥官认为没有必要让BOM参与到地球军内部矛盾之中。”

 

“Oh.”Keith张了张嘴，但什么也没说出来。

 

“我们不能理解Takashi Shirogane选择更为冒险的方式迫使背叛者现身的原因。我们认为你能做出解答，黑骑士。”

“Shiro……与我总是在照顾彼此的背后，我们了解对方。他不愿意让BOM参与其中，是因为他清楚我是所有成员中最合适这种任务的人选。”

“所以，他在保护你。”Atlas接道，“不让你成为肃清战友的处刑人。”

“Yeah，这是我们都被他宠坏的原因之一，”Keith苦笑，但他的眼神却是温暖的。“更重要的是即便我甘愿成为他的影子，他依然认为我值得更好的。”

Atlas安静地注视他，仿佛被青年的情绪变化吸引住了。它们总是在观察这些有机生命体：他们弱小，但同时又无比强大；他们的行为充满矛盾，却又铸就合理——它们为此着迷。

 

“Well，既然背叛罪名已经坐实，我能知道名字了吗？”Keith再次看向那双蓝色眼睛，“BOM会处理好这件事，不必脏了Shiro的手。”

“我们会将名单传送到你的移动终端，黑骑士。”

“谢了。”Voltron的年轻领袖挺直了肩膀，表示谈话告于段落。“你也许不需要休息，但Shiro的身体需要。”

“我们会确保这一点。”

“别睡过头了。”青年轻哼，然后向门口走去。自动门开启时他转过身，他也许并不喜欢Atlas的行为，但不再对它充满戒备。

“感谢你掩护我们，Atlas。在Shiro需要帮助我们却不在场的时候，呃，你知道我的意思。”

 

“这是我们的荣幸。”

 

 

 

 

在这之后。

 

 

“Allura检查义肢之前居然询问我的意愿，平时她都是直接动手的；Pidge帮我编了5个自动文件审阅程序；Hunk给我烘了一个3层高的蛋糕；Lance在我背上贴的纸条写着‘别让这家伙加班’；然后Keith居然主动找我聊天——那可是Keith。你懂的，Keith会‘谈话’，他不‘聊天’。” Shiro皱眉对着办公桌上方的空气说道：“今天是我的生日还是什么节日吗？”

_您的生日在明年2月，指挥官。_

“那就更奇怪了？”

_您最近是否因为修订条约的问题感到头疼？_

“……是的。和这有什么关系吗？”

_骑士们只是在表达关心，他们在乎您。_

“Oh. ”Shiro楞了一下，然后露出了一个微笑：“我知道。”

_所以，休息时间？_

“好吧。20分钟足够了——还有，谢谢你，Atlas。”

_不客气。_

 

 

 

 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> 个人脑补Atlas的第一人称是我们（We），称Shiro为指挥官或者直呼姓名，称Sam为制造者，称其他几位主角为骑士。


End file.
